


case theories before bed

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Sherlock Holmes AU, absolutely superb you funky little detective gfs, crime solving gfs go brrr, idk funny investigation duo doing funny investigation debriefs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 02:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30149016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Annette (Watson) and Lysithea (Holmes) are just sitting around at the coffee table, having retired to their apartment after a long day of working on a new case. Lysithea is convinced something about this crime doesn't add up, and while Annette agrees, she also just wants the two of them to go to bed, because she knows Lys will work herself to the bone if she doesn't say anything. Hopefully the tea Annette made for her gf turned out alright!(also I think this assignment single-handedly got me to ship lysinette... whoever you are you are so galaxy brain and thank you!!)
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Lysithea von Ordelia
Kudos: 2
Collections: FE3H Femslash Exchange 2021





	case theories before bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [riahk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riahk/gifts).



> Sherlock Holmes AU, but make it Lysinette! Marked Mature rating but I'm fine with Teen as well.
> 
> Can be in the canon setting (can be canon-divergent, I'm partial to VW/CF post-game) or at least canon setting-inspired. I just want there to be cool magic, maybe a blood ritual or two and a bit of a steampunk aesthetic (pulling on the Guy Ritchie Sherlock Holmes films for inspiration).
> 
> Lysithea as Holmes, Annette as Watson, they solve crimes in Derdriu! Bonus points if you can include Linhardt (possibly as Mycroft??) but other potential side-characters could include Mercedes, Edelgard, Hubert, Hilda, or Claude (these are just suggestions, if the writer can make a good argument for other characters I can easily be convinced!)
> 
> For art, I just wanna see Lysithea and Annette in some cool Victorian/steampunk style clothing, maybe in a lab or study doing crime scene analysis. 8)


End file.
